


Dignified Burning

by ChizuruNageki



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChizuruNageki/pseuds/ChizuruNageki
Summary: Nageki's thoughts before he dies in the basement. Just a short little work that I wrote.





	Dignified Burning

They’re dying. They’re all dying. Dropping like dominos, they die and die and die. This shouldn’t be happening. Why is this happening? Why are they all dying? Why was he involved? Nonononononono   
  
Another human falls dead on the floor in front of him. Nageki lets out a shrill scream. Shuu looks at him quizzically. “What is wrong, Fujishiro?” he asks, with a slight smirk on his beak. Nageki shakes his head back and forth before responding with a swift “I’m fine.”

 

If he had never gone to St. Pigeonations, this would never be happening. He would still be at home with Hitori. He would be sick but… anything is better than this. Neither he nor Hitori could have predicted the horrors that would come out of St. Pigeonations.    
  
Shuu leaves the room, grumbling about forgetting his notebook. Upon leaving his sight, Nageki frantically looks around. He has to do something to stop this. Anything. As his eyes flit around the room, something catches his gaze. Gasoline and a lighter. Why these were down here, he doesn’t know. Only one thought fills his mind: He needs to die.

 

_ I don’t want to die… I don’t want to do this… I really don’t want to die… I want to live and see Hitori again, I want to go back to how things were before. But I have to stop this! I can’t let anyone else die. I don’t think I can take it if I see another human die… I have to do this. I don’t want to, but I don’t have to. Hitori, please… save me. Save me, I don’t want to die! I want this to end!  _

 

Nageki slips out of the chair he is sitting on as quietly as possible and walks over to the items. Taking a deep breath, he unscrewed the lid to the gasoline and began pouring it on the floor. Upon hearing noise in the room next door, he stiffened, afraid that Shuu would walk in at any moment. He could walk in at any moment. So he had to finish this quickly.

 

_ Hitori… Hitori please… please save me… take me back to where we before, when I could be around humans and they wouldn’t die. Please Hitori, I don’t want to die! I never wanted this! I just wanted to be with you! I never wanted to burden you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry Hitori I’m sorry I’m sorry imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry _

 

Nageki quickly dumps the rest of the can of gasoline on himself, and grabs the lighter.  _ With this… everything will be over… no more humans will have to die. Everything will work out. Everyone will be saved. _ In a swift motion with his beak, he whips the cap off the lighter and drops it into the gasoline.    
  
It’s hot. There’s fire everywhere.  _ Hitori… Hitori please… this is so painful I don’t want to do this… Hitori please! I know you can’t hear me but.. please….   _ Nageki screams once again, crying out his lament to the heavens. At that moment, Shuu bursts into the room.    
  


“Nageki what i-” he stops in his tracks, his eyes wide with shock. The lab was burning. Nageki was burning. The experiment… the experiment was  _ burning. _ Suddenly, Shuu is pushed into the room by a bird from behind.    
  


“NAGEKI! NAGEKI WHERE ARE YOU???” screams the newcomer. 

 

_ Hitori… he… he came…. But… it’s too late… Hitori I’m sorry I’m so sorry I don’t want to die I don’t want to die I don’t want to die HITORI savemesavemesaveme hitori imsorry please i dontwantodie please hitori _

 

The scent of smoke is overwhelming, and Nageki can feel this skin underneath his feathers blistering. A flaming bird at the precipice of death. The pain is almost unbearable. Screams and shouts can be heard, but Nageki can barely comprehend them. The pain is fading. A weird sense of peacefulness envelops Nageki, and he knows that the next time he closes his eyes he will be dead.

 

_ Hitori… I’m sorry… Please forgive me…. _

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr if you are interested! I always appreciate reblogs and follows.  
> https://chizurunageki.tumblr.com/


End file.
